Percy Jackson: Chaos Guardian
by JoshPlater
Summary: Percy loses everything, and gains something.


Percy Jackson: Chaos Guardian

By Josh Plater

I do not own any of the characters that are canon, only the original ones. I do not own the Percy Jackson series either, or any other series it may cross-over with.

A.N- I don't like how they killed off Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, so in my story, Charles and Silena leave to go to university after the battle with Kronos. This'll change a few scenes, but it'll be fine. They come back for the fight against Gaia/Gaea and stay afterwards.

Chapter 1

Betrayal and a Second Chance

Percy's POV

As I made my way up to Olympus, via way of the Empire State building, I thought about what caused me to do what I was about to do. It all started 3 months ago.

 _3 months ago…_

I wonder what Annabeth wants. I thought as I walked to the sparring arena. Malcolm said it was important. I passed Clarisse, who looked at me with an odd expression. Was that, pity I saw then? Clarisse doesn't do pity. What's going on? I walked into the arena to find it empty, aside from training equipment and a letter on the floor, under an all too familiar knife. (Annabeth didn't lose it in my story) I picked it up, and saw that it was addressed to me. All it had on it was, Percy. Not Seaweed Brain, not Perce, not any other nickname she had for me. I opened it, and just stared as I read it.

 **Percy,**

 **I am sorry, so sorry, but this is the end for us. I can't stand you always running off going on adventures, and almost getting killed. I want some normalcy in my life. I managed to get a place in an architect university, and I might even get the chance to re-build the St. Louis Gateway Arch, which you blew up on our first quest. It'll be amazing. I'll finally be able to realise my dream. I understand that you'll probably be upset, but I'm willing to give you another chance if you could come to the university with me, and help me re-build it. I'm sure you'd enjoy it. You have 2 days. If you won't, then I guess I'll see you when I see you.**

 **From**

 **Annabeth**

I just stared at it, I don't know for how long, until I heard the sound of hooves trotting into the arena. I looked up to see Chiron standing there, looking confused.

"What's wrong Percy" He asked, "Why are you crying" I hadn't realised I was. I gasped, as I felt a pain in my chest. I was heartbroken. I gave him the letter, then just sunk to my knees and sobbed, for the first time in my life. I've cried before, who hasn't, but I've never actually sobbed. I heard Chiron gasp as he read the letter, before he mumbled,

"That foolish girl" He crouched down and gently pulled me up, "Come on, let's go Percy. You need a good night's sleep. I'll take you to your cabin" I went with him in silence, and I saw a few campers watching us, Clarisse, Lee Fletcher, Leo, Michael Yew, Piper, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel, all looking upset or angry. I ignored them and keep going. I saw Malcolm peek out of the Athena cabin, and mouth 'Sorry' at me. I gave him a small nod and carry on. I also saw Calypso by the Big House, watching me sadly. I gave her a small smile, which seemed a bit cold. We reached the cabin, and I nodded at him. I walked in, and shut the door without saying anything else.

I lay in the darkness for an hour, just sobbing my heart out, wondering how she could do this to me. Soon, that sadness turned to anger. She blamed me for destroying the Arch. She said she'll, 'give me another chance'. It's not me who's in the wrong. I jumped into Tartarus for her. I saved her from Arachne. And this is how she repays me. I jumped out of bed, and grabbed Riptide. I ran to the arena, and set up the Automatons that the Hephaestus cabin use for sparring practise. No one ever manage to land a hit on them, even at their lowest levels. I set up a fire in the middle of the arena too, to keep me warm as I fight. I set them to their highest level, and turn them on. Their eyes lit up and they scattered. I uncapped Riptide and unleashed Hades upon them. I swung, slashed, and jabbed at them, moving too fast for them to reach me. I made short work of them, and they were nothing more that piles of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold at my feet. I heard clapping behind me, and turned to see Hestia standing at the fire.

"Well done Percy. That was very impressive" She said, with a small smile.

I bowed, "Thank you lady Hestia. May I ask what you're doing here tonight?"

"I was watching you. I couldn't help but overhear what Annabeth did to you. Most people would lay around depressed, yet you soldier on and train. I admire you for that. You've done so much for the gods, and for the whole world, more than anyone else has. For this, I wish to offer you the place of my champion. I would be your patron, and you would get all of the powers that the hearth grants. Power over fire, Healing powers, the power to make home cooked meals appear out of thin air, the power to calm those around you, and the power to travel from hearth to hearth. What do you say Percy? Will you be my champion?"

I gaped at her for a few seconds, before pulling myself together.

"I would be honoured my lady" She smiled, before shooting a beam of power at me. It was uncomfortable, but not that bad. When it stopped, I felt different. More powerful. Hestia snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me. I looked in it and gasped at how I'd changed. My eyes had turned to sea green flames; I'd grown taller, and gained more muscle. My clothes had grown to fit me, and my hair grew longer, so it reached the bottom of my neck at the back and sides. I bow to Hestia.

"Thank you, my lady" I said graciously.

"There's no need for that Percy, Hestia will be fine. To use your powers, just imagine it happening. Traveling from hearth to hearth is done by thinking the address, and walk into the fire. Fire places will work too. You can even send messages by just putting your head in, like an Iris message, but faster, and free. You're immune to fire as well by the way" She smiled at me.

"I will do you proud my la…Hestia" I remanded when she mock glared at me.

"I know you will. Annabeth won't know what hit her. I'd suggest helping young demigods find their way to the camps, or the hunters. I know a young girl in LA whose stepfather is planning to sell her to a paedophile" My eyes burned with hate as she said this.

"Where!?" Is all I said.

"Near the entrance to the underworld there, next door to Crusty's bed shop. Her name is Natalie and she's a 5 year old daughter of Zeus, who went mortal 'hunting' after you made them forget about the oath"

"Ok Crusty's beds are how he'll die then, and I'll Get Charon to let his soul through, so I can take him to Hades. This'll be fun" I grinned evilly.

"Just don't go too far, or Zeus will intervene, even though it's his daughter" She warned.

"Of course. I'm only going to stretch or cut of his body parts, after castrating him, shoving a knife up his ass, healing him, doing it again, and then finally ending him"

"That might be too much" She deadpanned.

"So, the man deserves it. Monsters kill, but he's doing worse. He deserves worse"

"I suppose. I'll alert Hades and Zeus as to why you're doing this."

"Thank you. I'll be of now. Could I get a weapon that works on mortals perhaps?"

"Of course" She closed her eyes, and two weapons appeared in front of me. A pen knife, and a sword similar to Riptide, both were made from stainless steel, and were as sharp as Hades' sarcasm.

"Thank you Hestia" I bowed again, "I'll be on my way now"

"Ok Percy. I'll tell Chiron what you're doing. Good luck, my champion"

"And you, my patron, when speaking with Zeus" I grinned for the first time that night, and walked into the fire, thinking of LA.

When I walked out, I was In the LA underworld entrance.

"Ahhh. Percy Jackson. Drowned in another bath have you" A voice called out.

"Hello Charon. How are you today?" I turned to see the Italian suited ghoul.

"Annoyed. There's a man here complaining about a kid bankrupting him, and saying something about free appliances" I grinned as he said that, and turned to see none other than Smelly Gabe mulling around muttering to himself.

"Hey Gabe, how are you today" I called over. He turned, and his face was one of shock, then pure anger.

"You!" He snarled, and leaped at me, arms outstretched as if to strangle me. He just went right through me, and bumped into Charon. He just looked at him, causing him to back away back to the seating area.

"You know him" He asked me.

"Yeah, he's my abusive ex-stepdad, who got turned to stone after I gave my mom Medusa's head"

"I see. What do you want done to him?" He grinned.

"I'm going to rescue a young demigod girl from her stepfather selling her to a paedophile, and I'll bring the bastard here after a torture, I mean, interrogation session. I'll take them both to Hades personally, and perhaps give them to Alecto as a peace offering" I grinned, and his grin got even wider.

"Good luck Percy Jackson" I shuck his hand, and walk out.

I walked over to Crusty's bed shop, and saw that it's still empty. I then walked next door and knock on the door. It opened and a man with a cigar walked out.

"What do you want?" He spat rudely.

"Are you the one selling the pretty young girl?" I asked interestedly.

He grinned, "Yeah. Real nice one she is. Wanna see her. She's a bit bruised, but that's cuz she tried to escape"

"Sure. Lead the way" I followed him in, and go upstairs. He unlocked the door and shouts.

"Hey slut, get out here. Your new owner's here" He pushes the door open, and a young girl slowly shuffled out, looking at the ground, wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties. Quick as a flash, I drew the pocket knife and slammed it into his shoulder, pushing him up the wall.

"I'm here because her aunt on her real father's side told me what's happening. You're a sick, twisted, vile piece of work" I turned to the girl, who looked scared but hopeful, "Go get dressed, and get anything you want to keep. I'll deal with him" I jerked my head at him. She nodded and went behind the door. I took the man downstairs and drew the steel sword, which I named Ass Kicker, for good reason.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me" I said with a grin, and rammed it right up his arse. He screamed and bucked around in pain, before suddenly stopping abruptly.

"Huh. Must've been long enough to pierce his heart. Bummer, no pun intended" I chuckled to myself. I burned the body and walked back upstairs to see Natalie all ready to go with a big rucksack.

"All ready" I ask. She just nods, and I take the bag from her. I crouch down, facing away from her.

"Climb on, we've got a journey ahead of us" She does, hesitantly, and I made my way back to Charon's office.

"I see you've completed you mission Percy Jackson. Shall we get moving" Charon said as I walked in, Smelly Gabe and Natalie's stepfather bound behind him.

"Sure. Can we take a quick route please, as Natalie here is only 5?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll take you straight to Hades' castle. Right this way" I followed him to a huge black door, which covered the whole of the wall it was on. He placed his hand on the right door, and it opened into a room made of black stone. I walked through, and Charon showed me to Hades' throne room, captives in tow. He knocked, and a deep baritone voice called out.

"Enter"

We did, and I saw Hades', Persephone, and Demeter sitting on their thrones/stools.

"Perseus Jackson. What are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"These two need some _Very_ special punishments. The fat one's my abusive stepfather, who got turned to stone by Medusa's head, courtesy of my wonderful mom. The other was planning on selling this little one here" I bounced Natalie slightly, causing her to giggle, "To a paedophile. I shoved a sword up his ass and it killed him" Hades' grinned at this.

"What would you suggest their punishment be?" He asked.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, so perhaps being raped by horses while burning alive in lava" I said grinning, "By the way, hasn't Lady Hestia been here yet"

Grinning, Hades replied, "No, but I really enjoy the thought of that punishment. Alecto!" He called.

The Fury flew down, and grinned at me.

"I have the punishment ready my lord"

"Excellent" He put his fingers together (Mr Burns!), "Take them away" She grabbed them, and I called out,

"Bye Smelly Gabe. Have fun"

He flied away, screaming bloody murder.

"Thank you Perseus. You have put a smile to my face. Now, I believe you have a delivery to make" He nodded at Natalie.

"Yes, I have. Thank you my lord. Do you have a hearth anywhere nearby?" I asked.

"Yes, in that room there" He pointed to a room across from his throne to the left (His).

"Thank you my lord" I walked through the room and through the door. There was also a permanent rainbow, so I pulled out a drachma, and intoned.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Artemis, probably in the Hunters camp" I threw the drachma into the rainbow. The hunter's camp appeared, showing the dining pavilion, with Lady Artemis at the head of the table.

"Lady Artemis" I called out and all of the hunters drew their bows and point them at me, just to see it was an Iris Message.

"Perseus. What are you calling for? And why are you in Hades' castle" She asked.

"I have a young girl here. I just brought her stepfathers soul to Hades. He was going to sell her to a pedo, so I rescued her. Where are you, I'll bring her to you?"

"We don't want you here Boy" Phoebe called out aggressively," We shall get Hermes to go to you"

"I can get there fast, I just need a location. Besides, I wasn't talking to you. I don't recall you changing your name to Lady Artemis" I heard Thalia chuckle, and I saw Artemis grin.

"He's right you know Phoebe" Artemis said, before turning back to me, "We're at the park in Manhattan, near your place"

"Ok" I said surprised, "I'll be there in less than a minute" I swiped the connection away, and walked into the fire, thinking the address, and causing Natalie to scream in fright.

I came out into the hunter's dining pavilion to drawn bows and a scream from Thalia.

"Not the kind of welcome I was expecting" I deadpanned. I let Natalie down, but she still hid behind my legs. I turned to Thalia, who was glaring at me, "This one's a 5 year old daughter of Zeus" Thalia's face changed to one of surprise, as does Artemis' and the rest of the hunters'. "Natalie, that's your half-sister Thalia. She's really nice, but a bit crazy. She keeps shocking me with electricity" Natalie giggled, and went to stand by Thalia. I turned to Artemis, and bow.

"Lady Artemis. If I come across anymore girls then I'll bring them to you" I said.

"Thank you Perseus. This will be a big help. I lost a few hunters in the war, so I need to recruit more"

"No problem. Perhaps you could send a message through Hermes telling me where you're camping so I don't disturb you if you're sleeping, bathing or hunting" I blushed slightly at the second one, as did Artemis.

"Ok. That would be a good idea. Would you like to stay for dinner" Phoebe looked at her shocked.

"Not today thank you. I don't think I'd really be welcomed very kindly. I'm going to go see my mom and stepdad. I haven't seen them since before the Giant war, when Hera kidnapped me"

"Very well then. I assure you that I will be having words with certain people" She glared at Phoebe, who just glares at me.

"Will you come back?" Natalie asked from behind Thalia.

"Yes, definitely. I wouldn't want to miss seeing my little cuz growing up, mentally of course, though Thalia didn't, so it might be a daughter of Zeus thing" I muttered loudly, causing her to giggle again and Thalia to glare.

"Very funny Perseus. Though all demigod daughters of Zeus I knew always were insane" Thalia threw her a betrayed look, "I shall see you again soon Perseus"

"I'll see you then, Moonbeam" I grinned and ran into the street; my last view of the camp was of a glaring Artemis and a laughing Thalia.

I made my way to the apartment my mom and Paul live in, and knock on the door.

"It's open" I heard, so I walked in, to see my mom holding a baby, and Paul reading a book. He looked up, and froze.

"Hi Mom, hi Paul" I said.

Mom's head shot up at my voice.

"Percy" She whispered, barely audible.

"It's me, mom. I'm home" She jumped up and pushed the baby to Paul. She rammed into me, and hugged me hard.

"My baby's finally come home" She sobs.

"Yeah mom. I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. I'm sure you heard what happened"

"No, we didn't. Your father wouldn't tell us anything"

"Ok. Sit down and I'll explain" We sat, Paul still holding the baby.

I explained about how Hera/Juno wiped my memory, and sent me to the Roman camp. I then quickly explained about the Greek and Roman aspects of the Gods. I told them about the Roman camp, and the friends I made. I told them about the quest to Alaska, and how we fought Encleadus and the ghost army. I then explained the quest to the Doors of Death. Mom gasped when she heard how I jumped into Tartarus for Annabeth. She was horrified when I explained the death mist to them. Paul cringed when I mentioned Arachne though. That made me smirk. When I told them about the final battle, my mom clapped and Paul cheered, quietly, because of the baby (who was that?). Then I told them about Annabeth's letter, and gave it to them. My mom was shaking in anger and Paul just shook his head.

"After all you've done for her, she abandoned you like this. I can't believe her" She got up and walked onto the balcony, where my moonlace was still growing.

"Who's this" I ask Paul, pointing to the baby.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. This is Ariadne, your baby sister. She's now 1 year old, and her birthday is the 18th of July. We kept the naming theme of course" He held her out to me, and I held her with extreme carefulness. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me in baby confusion.

"Hello Ariadne, I'm your big brother, Perseus. It's nice to meet you" I leant down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, only to get my hair latched onto, "Ow, that's not nice sis, please let go" She just giggled madly and tugged again. I managed to get my hair out of captivity and gave her her dummy.

A letter fell through the door then, so I handed Ariadne back to Paul, and went to get it. It was addressed to me, surprisingly. I opened it, and walked back to the sofa.

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **I have your little girlfriend. Come back to where we first met if you ever want to see her alive again. My son enjoys demigod meat.**

 **Echidna (DAMN AUSTRALIA!)**

I raise an eyebrow and pull out a prism.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Athena, wherever she may be" I place a drachma on the prism, and it goes clear, before showing the whole Olympian council in a meeting.

"Percy Jackson, why have you interrupted this council meeting" Zeus booms.

"I was calling Athena, but this works to" Said Goddess perked up at this, "Annabeth has been captured by Echidna and is being held at the St. Louis Arch" There was silence in the room, before Athena exploded in rage.

"ZEUS! You promised to keep a tighter leash on your pet! You will do something about her NOW!" Zeus balked, and turned to Artemis.

"You have my permission to hunt Echidna" Artemis nodded, and I spoke up.

"She also appears to have the Chimera with her. Her letter said, 'My son enjoys demigod meat', and she referred to it as her son when I first saw her" Artemis paled slightly, but nodded.

"Thank you Perseus" I grinned.

"No problem Moonbeam" I swiped across the prism when she glared, though I could hear laughter, and even Zeus smiled.

I stood up, and turned to Paul,

"I have to save her, no matter what she's done, she doesn't deserve to die" He nodded and gestured to the door,

"Go. I'll tell your mom what you're doing"

"Thanks Paul" I leant down and kissed Ariadne, before darting out of the way of her hands, "Bye sis. Be good for mommy and daddy" She gurgled at me, and I smiled before leaving.

I ran back to the Hunter's camp, and explained to Thalia what was going on. She said she'd get packed up ready for departure, before I quickly told her about Annabeth. She was angry, for sure, and she started sparking. She just walked off, probably to let of some steam. I shook my head sadly and walked into the fire, thinking of the arch.

I walked out of a campfire at a campsite near the arch. Luckily, it was early morning, and the campers were asleep. I walked the rest of the way to the arch, and saw a faint outline of the Chimera, looking straight at me from the top. I ran to the beach, and drew Riptide. I used the water to propel myself upwards, and jumped over the Chimera, slashing at its back. It roared in pain, but didn't move.

"Ahhhhh. Perseus Jackson. I was wondering if you'd be idiotic enough to come here" She pointed behind her, where Annabeth was tied up, looking at me with wide eyes, "Surrender now or your girlfriend gets fried"

"She's not my girlfriend, and never will be" Annabeth looked like I just punched her, "But for all she's done, she doesn't deserve to die. The Hunters of Artemis are on their way, with Artemis herself. Zeus gave her permission to hunt you" Echidna turned blue, I guess she paled.

"Now, surrender, or you get to turn to dust and visit my great-grandfather, Tartarus. Not a nice guy, but great with pets from Australia" She hissed, and lunged at me. I dodged and slashed at her, cutting into her back. She screamed, and the Chimera lunged at me, only to get dissolved by an arrow.

"SONNY!" Echidna screamed, and I used the opportunity to cut her head off. She dissolved, and I burned her head with my fire powers, sacrificing it to Artemis. I grinned at the scream of disgust.

"Echidna's head, really Perseus" A female voice complained. I turned to see Artemis and her hunters approaching me.

"If you don't want it, give it to your brother, maybe as a hood ornament" We both grinned at this, "Well, I'm off. See you Moonbeam" I lit a fire and ran into it, only just dodging an arrow from her. Man it's fun to tease her.

I walked out of the campfire at Camp Half Blood to shock and screams.

"Did your mission go well Percy" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, the bas…person's dead. The girl's with the hunters now. All in a day's work" I grinned, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just killed Echidna, and am very tired, so I'm tucking in early. Night all" I walked away, heading to the Poseidon cabin. I undressed to my boxers and jumped into my bunk. I quickly fell asleep.

The next 2 months were great. I challenged the whole camp to capture the flag, and won by myself, a new record. I also saved several kids from their families, or monsters that were after them. When I took kids to the hunters, I started talking with Artemis more, and I'd say we were friends. She even told me the truth about Orion. It shocked me what my 'brother' did. We had to re-locate the camp too, because there were more and more kids being rescued, or somehow finding their way there. Zeus managed to send Thalia's tree to us, with Demeter and my father's help. Then came the 17th of July, the day before my sister's 2nd birthday. I brought her to Camp Halfblood for the day, to give my mom and Paul a rest. She loved it there, and everyone loved her, even Dionysus couldn't be grumpy around her, and kept feeding her berries.

"Mom, Paul, I'm back" I called as I walked in.

"Mommy, Daddy" Ariadne called out, causing me to grin.

I walked into the living room and froze. My mom and Paul were on the floor, dead, and covered in blood, as was the floor. My mom had what looked like ichor under her nails. Ariadne started crying, knowing somehow that this was bad. I ran into my old bedroom, which was converted into a nursery, and pulled out my prism.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow. Show me Poseidon, wherever he may be" I placed a drachma onto the prism, tears in my eyes. The prism went clear, before showing the Olympian council.

"Percy, what's wrong" My father asked worriedly, and I saw Artemis looked worried too. I place Ariadne in her crib, and walked into the living room. I turned the prism to show what had happened. There was silence, before I heard a bellow of rage. A massive earthquake started, shaking the foundations of the building. Ariadne started crying, and I rushed in there and grabbed her to keep her safe. I heard a blast before the earthquake stopped. I turned the prism back to me and Ariadne, to see that Zeus had blasted him with the master bolt. My father stood, and turned to his brother,

"Thank you brother. I lost control a bit" I saw in his eyes that he was still furious, before he turned to me, "Who's the baby"

"My little sister, Ariadne. She's not a demigod though. I'm her only family left. It's her birthday tomorrow too" The council looked shocked again, "What can I do with her. She can't stay at Camp Halfblood, it's too dangerous, as is staying with me"

"I'll look after her for you" Artemis spoke up, "I've done it before. Babies who've lost their parents and only have demigod family left, have been taken into the care of me and my hunters in the past"

I nodded at her, "Ok, but make sure they don't turn her into a man hater *cough* Phoebe *Cough*" Artemis grinned, and nodded,

"Of course. She can make her own decision, based on what she sees. You don't need to hate men to be a hunter" I thanked her, and turned to my father,

"I've only just noticed, but I can smell the sea here, and mom has what looks like ichor under her nails" He nodded sadly,

"I'll deal with it. My guess would be Oceanus or Tethys, as revenge for defeating their brother or their mother. I can't sense them, so I guess they've gone into hiding. I'll find them, and make them pay" I nodded at him again, "Oh, by the way. In LA, I have a son, who's 13. I need you to go collect him. He's a bit cocky and arrogant, but the Minotaur's after him. His name's George Retos" I was shocked, as was the rest of the council. Then Zeus blew up.

"YOU BROKE YOUR OATH TWICE!" He thundered. (lol)

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. Thalia and Jason may be from both your aspects, but technically, you broke it twice too" Zeus deflated, and sat back down, glaring and mumbling.

"Hermes, go collect the baby, and give her to Artemis. Percy Jackson, go find your, brother, and take him to Camp"

"Are you sure he isn't from your other aspect dad?" I asked, secretly hoping.

"I'm sure. He doesn't have any demigod children, just monsters and godly kids"

"Ok. Where abouts in LA is he"

"In the park near a cinema, that's all I know. He's camping out there"

"Ok. I'll see you all later then" I swiped across the prism, cutting the connection, and covered Ariadne's eyes, closing my own. A bright light shined before dimming. I opened my eyes to see Hermes standing there, looking sad.

"Zeus has asked me to collect the bodies too. They are going to be honoured, and buried on Olympus, for the service they provided in the battle against Kronos" I nodded, and he walked out. The small bit of blood that managed to run into the doorway vanished, and Hermes walked back in.

"I'm sorry Percy, I really am. I need to take her now" I nodded, and turned Ariadne to face me,

"Be good for your aunt Artemis, ok. She'll take good care of you" She gurgled sadly at me, and grabbed my hair, tugging it gently. I freed my hair, and kissed her forehead. I handed her over without a word, and collected up her things. I gave the bad to Hermes, and he disappeared in a gust of wind. I sighed heavily and collected the things I wanted to keep. I used my fire powers to light a small fire in the open fireplace, which my mom had installed so I could come and go as I pleased. I look at the apartment one last time, before heading to LA.

I walked out of another campfire to find a boy with sea green eyes like mine looking at me in fear.

"Wh…who are you? What do you want?" He stuttered, pointing a sharp stick at me.

"Your older brother on dad's side, now pack up your things, we're leaving. I'll watch out for the Minotaur" He noded and ran to his tent. It took him 5 minutes to get everything, in which time I dispatched 3 Cyclopes, and 2 Telekhines. When he reappeared I grabbed him and ran into the fire, just as the Minotaur came charging past. He screamed as he touched the fire but we reappeared safely in Camp Halfblood. I dragged him to Chiron and explained who he is and what he's like. He nodded and sent him to the Poseidon cabin. I followed him and explained the rules. He nodded, but wasn't really listening. He was too busy staring at the Aphrodite girls. I slapped his head to get him to concentrate. When we got to the cabin, he stared at the Minotaur horn in awe.

"He came after me when I first got to camp too. I think it might be a son of Poseidon thing, you know, cus of Theseus" He nodded, and sat down on the bed opposite mine, "You get today off, but tomorrow, the training begins" I walked out, and headed to the training arena, where the Hephaestus kids were looking at the piles of metal in shock, "Sorry guys, I was very pissed off, and set them to their highest setting" Their heads snapped to me and Leo said,

"Their highest level. Dude, we can't even hit them on their lowest level" I just stared at him,

"When are you making more, I need to let off some steam now, and I'm afraid I'll kill a camper if I spar with them" He flinched at the coldness of my eyes.

"We have 10 left, plus the wacky prototype" He whistled, and they all marched in.

I set them on their highest levels, and pressed go. They sprang into action immediately, and I drew riptide just in time to parry a slash from one. I immediately sliced its head off, and proceeded to destroy the others in just 5 minutes. The Hephaestus kids watched in awe as I just sheathed Riptide and walked off.

The next month was fine, though George was very annoying. I won against everyone in CtF again and beat anyone who challenged me to a duel, even Ares, who wanted payback. I turned him into a bloody heap, and he just grinned and flashed away. Then, George challenged me.

"Are you sure about this? I won't hold back, and I hope you won't either" He just shot a cocky grin at me.

"This'll be easy. You're nothing compared to me. I killed the Minotaur with a stick" The people around us gasped in awe, but I just shook my head.

"Very well. Chiron. Tell us when to begin" I had a steely look on my face.

"Very well. BEGIN!" Chiron shouted, and George lunged at me, swinging his sword wildly. I just parried and blocked each one, before slashing when I was an opening. I caught his face, and he screamed in pain as blood ran down his face. He jumped at me again, aiming to slick my head off, and I just dodged and sliced at his back. This carried on until Chiron ended it. George was a bloody wreck and he didn't even get a single hit on me. As soon as Chiron left with him to go to the infirmary, the audience started hurling abuse at me.

"What do you think you're playing at Jackson?"

"Your own brother"

"You make me sick"

"Is that how you treat new campers?"

I just walked out, and ignored them. I knew better than to rise to their insults.

The next month was bad, all but a select few did all in their power to hurt me, and humiliate me. None of it worked, but the fact that they were doing it is what pissed me right off. Then, George had to say what he said.

"You know, I bet Percy won't even show his face today" It was dinnertime, and I was just at the entrance of the pavilion, "No one cares about him, not even dad. I bet his mother's ashamed of him" I froze up, as people agreed with him. Chiron and Dionysus looked shocked and scared, and they were looking right at me. I walked in, and walked straight to him and his lackeys. Most of them gulped in fear when they saw my face.

"My mother was murdered on the same day I saved your pathetic ass from the Minotaur, that you claim you killed with a stick. You're a lying piece of shit" The campers around us gasped in horror when I said this. He just grinned at me.

"Are you sure it wasn't suicide after figuring out how worthless you are" Him and a few of his lackeys laughed at this, but I just focused on him, or, more importantly, his blood. He gasped in pain as he was lifted off his chair, seemingly by nothing. Chiron and Dionysus both stood, and made their way over.

"Percy, stop" Chiron shouted, but I was too far gone.

"As a son of Poseidon, I can control liquids. Blood is a liquid, and sons of Poseidon have more water in them than anyone else does. This means I could kill you by heating you blood, or draining it from your body" The campers gasped, and George whimpered in fear. I just dropped him on the floor, and he curled up into a ball, crying. I turned to Chiron, "I can't stay here if this worthless thing is here" He nodded, and I walked out, and back to my cabin. I collected up all my things, and walked over to the campfire, which is eternally lit. I thought about New York, specifically, the Empire State Building, and walked in.

 _Present time_

I can't stand having to be around him, so I need something to do. The gods should have a few jobs, and perhaps a permanent position for me. The doors open and I step out. I walk to the council building and wait at the entrance. I can see they're having a meeting, and Dionysus is talking, meaning that he's telling them about what just happened. I see my father seething in his throne, and Zeus looks troubled. He looks up to see me standing there.

"Percy Jackson, step forward" The other gods look up in shock, and Dionysus looks a touch scared. Probably because wine is a liquid and he has so much of it in his blood.

"Why have you come here?" Zeus asks.

"I need something to do. I refuse to be at camp while that inbred swine that I'm forced to call my 'brother' is there" Ares snorts at that, "So I thought I might as well make myself useful and do something" Zeus nods, and is silent for a minute. His gaze flicks to Artemis for a minute, and he grins.

"What are you thinking father" It looks like she noticed the glance.

"Tartarus has released some of the toughest monsters and a few of the Titans too, and I want you to hunt them down my daughter" She nods in confusion, "But I don't think you can do it alone. The Titans are powerful, and not even I could take them on if they joined forces. That's why I will make Percy here the Guardian of the Hunt" Artemis gasps in realization, and looks at me.

"It could be worse. It could be Heracles" I grin at that.

"Percy Jackson. Do you accept the position?"

"I do"

"Very well. Swear an oath to always protect my daughter and her hunters, to the best of your ability" I nod, and kneel on the floor. Word pop into my head, and I repeat them aloud.

"I swear on the River Styx and Chaos himself that I will protect Lady Artemis and her Hunters to the best of my abilities, for as long as I am needed by them, or until I die. I also swear not to flirt with any of Artemis' Hunters or try to get with any of them." I can feel everyone's stares, and I look up to see that Zeus is pale.  
 **Why have you sworn upon Chaos young hero?** A deep voice rings out. I swallow my fear and say,

"The words just popped into my head. I didn't know what they meant, I just repeated them" There is silence for a moment, before the voice says,

 **Only those with a pure heart may swear on Chaos and survive. I accept your oath young hero, and give you my blessing.** A black helix appears in front of me, and blasts me with pure energy, like Hestia did. It's more painful this time, but I endure it without screaming, and when it stops, I feel powerful.

 **My blessing makes you Immortal. You cannot die of old age, or illness that is natural, but you can fall in battle. If this happens, you will join the greatest heroes in the sky for all eternity. Good luck young hero.** The helix disappears, and I stand to see looks of shock and awe.

"No one who had ever sworn on Chaos has lived before. You are impossible" Artemis chuckles.

"Seeing as you're getting Chaos' blessing, and you're traveling with the hunters, I can help too" Apollo says before snapping his fingers. I don't feel any different, but I guess it's just my archery he improved. I really hope so. I don't want to be spewing crappy haikus all my life.

"I suppose I can too" Ares says, before snapping his fingers. I feel stronger, and instantly know everything about my father's trident and Zeus' bolt.

"I can as well" Athena says before she too snaps her fingers. I feel smarter, and battle plans form in my head instantly.

"Don't forget about me" Aphrodite squeals. I was about to stop her when she snapped her fingers and I was covered in pink dust. When it cleared all of the female gods were staring at me, jaws dropped, faces red. Even Artemis' cheeks were pink, though she tried to hide it.

"Can I get a mirror please" Aphrodite snaps her fingers again, and a full body mirror appears in front of me. I glare at her, and she shrinks back slightly. I'm in brand new designer clothes that would suit Thalia's style more than my own. I also had a black robe with a silver symbol on the back. A Helix. My face was more masculine, and I'd filled out a bit more. I could feel the muscles. My hair was longer too, reaching past my neck and down to the small of my back, and it had blue streaks. I also felt 2 vambraces on my wrists, and flick them. A blade shoots out of each, reaching to the tip of my middle finger.

"I suppose it could be worse" I sigh, and turn back to Zeus, who looked amused.

"Go to the Hunters' camp and wait for my daughter Percy, she'll be along shortly"

"And don't use your powers on people like you did your brother, or anything other than water. While he deserved it, it can turn you into something that even Typhon would fear. You would be a destructive force, craving nothing but death and destruction" I pale, and nod. I walk over to the hearth, bow to Hestia, and walk in, thinking of the Hunters' camp.

I walked out of the hearth at the Hunter's camp to find it empty. It was too early to be up yet. I grinned, and easily located Thalia's tent. She was alone inside, so I ran into the forest and gathered up some water. I morphed it into a ball and willed it back to camp. I followed it and grabbed a bucket and some rope from their supply tent. I quickly set it up with a loose tripwire so she wouldn't trip but would get soaked. I grinned again hid in a tree so I could watch. After an hour, a yawning Thalia walked out of her tent. As soon as she walked out, the bucket tipped on her. She screamed so loud, I almost fell out of the tree laughing. The rest of the Hunters ran out, bows drawn, and started looking around. Soon though, they were laughing at Thalia, who was sparking slightly.

"Who did this?!" She growled. This just caused them, and myself, to laugh harder.

"Very mature Perseus" A female voice says from right behind me. I shout out and fall off the branch I was sitting on. I land on my back, looking up at the tree. I can see Artemis' face grinning slightly from the branch I just fell off.

"Very funny Moonbeam" I grumble, standing up, only to get slammed into the tree by a bolt of lightning from behind me.

"Percy!" Thalia growls, and I turn to see another bolt rushing at me. I jump out of the way and hide behind the tree, "Get out here right now otherwise it'll be more painful for you" She growls, coming closer. I will the water soaked into her clothes to get heavier and heavier. Soon, she was panting, and eventually fell to the ground in defeat. I peek out and notice that the Hunters all have their bows drawn, pointed at me, ready to fire. All except for Natalie, who was giggling like a maniac at us.

"That's enough you two. Percy, drain the water" Artemis says from above.

"Fine" I grumble, and drain the water. I grin, and shape it into a hand, which I use to smack Natalie off the back of the head.

"Hey" She glares at me lightly.

"What are big brothers for?" I grin at her.

"Ok everyone, listen up. Perseus is going to be with us until I decide otherwise, as the Guardian of the Hunt. I want all of you to treat him with respect and kindness" I hear Thalia mutter sarcastically "Sure" "Yes even you Thalia. He will also be doing odd jobs with us. He is unrivalled with a sword, not even Ares or his Roman aspect can beat him. He beat up Ares so badly he couldn't move without help" I see Phoebe glare at me with hate, but so does Artemis, "Phoebe, stop glaring. Your father picked the fight, and he's nothing like Orion, so give him a chance"

"I'm sorry my lady, but he will probably try to get with one of us. I won't take that risk" She pulls her arrow back and fires it at me. Quick as a flash, I catch the arrow, and snap it, to the awe of the Hunters, and even Artemis herself.

"Your father gave me his blessing Phoebe" I grin at her shocked expression, "So it's best not to anger me. You wouldn't like the result" (I know Phoebe's father is never confirmed [or mother], but in the Camp Halfblood wiki, it says she is quick to anger and is an excellent fighter. That says it all)

"Phoebe. To my tent. I'll deal with you later" Artemis snaps, causing Phoebe to pale, and run off.

"Mary" She calls out, and a young brunette comes forward, "Set up a tent for him, I'll help him design it later" She nods, and runs off to sort it out, "The rest of you, get ready for sword fighting training, run by Perseus"

"Thanks Moonbeam" I turn to the Hunters, who look shocked at my audacity, "Ok. I will be working you all HARD! You will probably be exhausted afterwards. You will hate me after this. But you will love me when it saves your life. Wear clothes that are easy to move in and will let you get plenty of air to you bodies. Get a sword that you can use, that feels as comfortable as you can find. Go now" I grin as they all run off, even Thalia.

"Very nice Perseus. I ask them to treat you with kindness, and now they're going to be scared of you. I hope you can impart your wisdom onto them, because some of them can't fight with a sword at all. I've heard how bad you are with archery. You got my brother's blessing, so I hope you're better now, or else I might need to bless you. That would mean you were the first male I ever blessed. Now get going" I run to their training area, to get things prepared for Percy's Sword Training Camp, also known as Hell on Earth.


End file.
